


Happy Accident

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: queerlyalex: "whoo prompts! Sciles + "we’re secret friends with benefits and you accidentally wore my shirt to to a party so you’re pretending you came as me and it turns out your impression of me is on point and you know me better than you know myself are you sure you’re not in love with me??""





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Why are you wearing the shirt Stiles was wearing earlier today?’ Lydia asks when they come in.

Stiles stops taking his own coat off and looks at Scott. Well, shit. That is definitely his shirt.

‘Because I came as Stiles,’ Scott blurts out.

‘Right,’ Lydia says, then turns to Stiles. ‘And what are you?’

‘I’m the Unfindable Waldo, Where Is Waldo’s lost twin,’ Stiles says. He isn’t. He and Scott where supposed to go as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, but now he’s the only one in a white and red striped shirt and suspenders.

‘Where’s your hat? And your glasses?’

‘That’s why I’m unfindable.’

‘You two are a disaster. I’m going to put your coats in my bedroom, which is not an excuse to go snooping around in there,’ Lydia warns them.

‘I’m sorry,’ Scott says when Lydia is gone. ‘Maybe that quickie before the party wasn’t such a great idea.’

‘No, it totally was,’ Stiles grins. He wants to reach out and grab Scott’s hand, tangle their fingers together for a just a moment but they made rules. It’s just sex. Tension relief. No more PDA than usual. No telling the others. When falling in love happens, you say so. Stiles has already broken that last rule, he’s not going to break another.

‘I’ll still make it up to you, though,’ Scott grins back.

Stiles is about to tell him how he’d like Scott to make it up to him, but the rest of the pack spots them and he quickly closes his mouth.

The party is amazing. Lydia organised it, so Stiles didn’t expect anything else, but the best part of the night is watching Scott pretending to be him.

Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever heard Scott curse that much outside of the bedroom, and seeing everyone’s shocked faces is hilarious. The way Scott keeps chewing on Twizzlers, straws, and Red Vines is a little distracting, though. Altogether, Scott makes a pretty good Stiles. Liam even called him Stiles at one point, causing Scott to break character and smile brightly.

But there’s something about the way Scott plays him that reminds Stiles of whenever his mom and dad pretended to be the other. The way Scott makes it a little more ridiculous to make Stiles laugh at himself. The way he loses all the sharper edges of Stiles’ character, making Stiles feel like a better person. The way he keeps looking at Stiles for approval.

‘Remember those rules we had?’ Stiles asks, when he’s finally managed to pull Scott into a corner alone.

‘Yeah,’ Scott nods, then smiles sheepishly. ‘I kind of broke one.’

‘I figured. Me too,’ Stiles admits. His eyes flick down to Scott’s lips. ‘You wanna break the rest?’

‘Think we can break all of them in one night?’ Scott asks. His lips are barely an inch from Stiles’.

‘Easily,’ Stiles answers, then presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
